I like my men blonde and pierced!
by I am the Goose girl
Summary: It's an OC story! Anyway, Reiko's a classmate of Ichigo's and she gets involved with Shinji. I tried not to make a Mary Sue, but I'm not sure how that turned out. Read and let me know. It's my first story, so I did my best. Rating is for language:
1. Chapter 1: Have you met Miss Jones?

Disclaimer: With the exception of Reiko, I own nothing. Everything belongs Tite Kubo.

Chapter 1: Have you met Miss Jones?

Okay. Think of steel plates snapping together. Concentrate on being impenetrable. No one can slip through. The wall is solid.

_'How can I can convince Orihime to join me in my lesbian ways, while avoiding Tatsuki's homicidal threats?'_

I let out a frustrated sigh and let my head crash onto my desk as Chizuru's thoughts flew into my head. As my head made contact, the classroom door and three windows flew open. I felt Orihime come up beside me.

"Reiko, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired," I said. More like I'm frustrated that I can't block the people around me out to save my life and my telekinesis is a bitch. Orihime smiled and went back to her desk as Ochi-sensei came into the room. Sensei stood by the door and called for someone to come inside. In walked a boy with jaw length yellow blonde hair. He was tall and thin but he had enough muscle to do some damage. I got a good look at his face. Wow, that's a lot of teeth. A lot of really straight teeth; lucky bastard.

Sensei conducted him up to the blackboard where he wrote his name. Backwards. A talent of his, apparently. Welcome to Karakura High, Hirako Shinji.

Sensei started looking for a place to put him. Naturally, Hirako-san wanted to sit by a cute girl. That knocked me out. Okay, I'm not ugly, but I'm not on say, Orihime's level of cuteness. I have dark brown hair, green eyes, and stand at a whopping 5'1". I'm easy to overlook. I tuned them out and looked back at Ichigo. Ah, spacing out again, I see. Finally, Sensei put him behind me and beside Ichigo. As he made his way down the aisle, I caught a thought.

_'Caught between two spiritually gifted teenagers. It must be my lucky day. I wonder what the brunette can do?'_

Hirako-san sat down and issued a greeting to Ichigo , then leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Hello, beautiful." I felt my face heat up and turned around. He had hazel eyes. They were really nice, but that wasn't the point.

"That's Takahashi Reiko. Takahashi-san to you," I said and turned back around. I heard him smirk behind me. "Whatever ya say, beautiful," he said. And school continued on.

School ended and I started to make my way home. I was half-way there when someone popped up beside me.

"Hello!"

"Aaaahhhh!" was my response as I shot three feet in to the air.

It was Hirako-san. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to people on the trek home," I said.

"Can I walk ya the rest of the way?"he asked, grinning. Really, that's a lot of teeth. I nodded.

"So, Sensei said you're a transfer student. Where did you live before you came here?" I asked.

"Oh, ya know, around," he said. He sounded nonchalant, but his posture was really tense.

"Around where? Up north, down south? Out of the country? On another planet?" I asked.

"Outta town," he said. Mr. Evasive. This was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Hmmm." I looked at him suspiciously. I could take a peek into his mind, but that would be rude. He also felt different. The way Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo felt different. He felt like Ichigo.

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" I asked. He smirked. That's what I thought.

"Do ya ever not ask questions?"

"No," I smiled.

We continued down the street until a claw foot bathtub busted through a third story window. Right above a little girl outside playing with her puppy. As it hurdled towards her, I saw the tub in my mind's eye and pushed it back. It flew back about five feet and shattered. The girl started crying and her mother came outside and pulled the girl and her puppy inside.

I turned back to Hirako-san. He had his head cocked to the side and was giving me a very serious look. I gave him wide eyes.

"Shall we continue on?" I smiled. He nodded slowly. He looked like he was analyzing me.

"Ya know, that little girl was really lucky," he said.

"Yes, people really ought to be more careful when they're moving things like that," I said.

We journeyed on for a few more minutes until we reached my apartment. I stood on the front step and looked back at Hirako-san who was still eying me.

"Thank you for the escort. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said politely.

As I turned to go inside, I found myself being pinned into the doorway by said escort. He looked down at me with a very dark look. Uh-oh, this does not bode well.

"Reiko, how do ya suppose that bathtub managed to miss that girl? I'm just curious. Any theories, on your part?" Shinji asked.

I shrugged. "Luck of the gods, I guess."

"Is that all? Because I have a theory. Possibly there was someone with telekinesis nearby. I mean, how else would ya explain something like," he said.

"That's an excellent theory. You're a very keen guy," I said.

"So it's been said, but you're hiding something else. Telekinesis isn't the only thing you can do, is it?" he said.

"Alleged telekinesis, I haven't admitted to anything," I said.

"But you haven't denied it either," he countered. He smirked. "But you will. I'm a very persistent guy." He straightened up. "I'm not in the habit of taking "no" for an answer."

"Well, maybe you should. It'll save us both a ton of grief. And besides, I don't back down to anyone and I don't intend to start with you," I said with an edge.

His smile got bigger. "I'll see ya around, Rei." I felt a vein in my head start to throb. Rei? Who the hell did he think he was?! He walked down the steps onto the sidewalk. As he walked away, I caught, 'Oh, yes, you're definitely worth my interest.'

Without thinking, I yelled, "Like I want your interest."

His eyes were narrowed when his head snapped around. I ignored him and slammed into the apartment.

I sat my stuff down by the front door and trudged in to the kitchen. I started rummaging through the refrigerator and pulled out a soda and some onigiri. I leaned against the counter and started to eat. My abilities were my own business. And while we were on the subject, Hirako-san, don't even try to convince me you're just a transfer student. If you are, then I'll eat my shoes. You feel like Kurosaki-kun, only stronger.

I did my homework for the night and settled in to go to bed. As I laid down, my thoughts turned back to Hirako-san. He was irritating to be sure, but he was also intriguing. And if I really thought about, I supposed he wasn't that bad. He could've been worse. At least he hadn't groped me. Flirted with me, maybe, but he hadn't done anything that would've gotten him slapped. As I drifted off to sleep, I saw his smile. This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a flirt

Chapter 2: I'm a flirt

The next day, I arrived at school ready to go head-to-head with Hirako-san. If he thought for a minute I was going to submit to him, he was sadly mistaken. I sat at my desk and waited. Orihime entered all smiles.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," she sang.

Ah, speak of the devil and he doth appear. Hirako-san appeared behind Orihime and issued the same greeting to Kurosaki. He started talking to Orihime and hugged her because she remembered his name. That dork. Chizuru almost killed him. Luckily, Ichigo collared Shinji and dragged out the door. I got up and followed them. I couldn't very well let Ichigo maim Hirako-san before I had the chance.

I got there in time to hear Shinji reiterate what a persistent guy he was and that he'd hound Ichigo until he joined the vizards. Vizards? What are you hiding Hirako-san? I rounded the corner as Ichigo walked off and Shinji picked himself up off the floor.

"Good morning, Hirako-san. Looks like pissing people off is another talent of yours. Too bad Chizuru didn't kill you, I was in the mood for a blood bath," I said smiling.

He smiled, but not like anything was funny. "Hey, beautiful, sorry for disappointing you with my survival. How much did you hear?"

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll have another opportunity to die. Enough to have a few questions of my own," I said.

"Good to know you're looking forward to my death. And keep quiet," Shinji said and walked by me, giving me a rather serious look .

"Oh, come on, I'm kidding. I'd be sad if you died," I said.

"Really?" he looked incredulous.

"Well, yeah. I mean, who else would I give a hard? Beside, I like you. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," I said. Now I was getting nervous. I'd never admitted something like that to a guy before.

Shinji looked stunned for a moment then got an evil smirk on his face. He took a hold of my arm and pulled me into a nearby storage closet. Oh Holy Cow! This can't be good. Well, okay, it could, but not for my chastity.

My back was against the door and Shinji loomed over me, his hands flat on the door on either side of my head.

"You like me, huh? How much?" he asked.

"Quite a bit, but not to the point where I'd do anything you're thinking," I said. He leaned toward me and I felt his lips against my ear.

" 'Anything you're thinking?' What am I thinking? It's not as bad as you think. Just take a peek into my head. I know you can," he whispered.

"No. I try to respect people's privacy," I said.

"I'm giving you permission. Plus, I have nothing to hide," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What are vizards?" I asked.

Shinji gave me a dark look before saying, "Shinigami who have attained hollow powers."

"That was easy enough," I said.

"Oh please, you didn't understand a word I just said!" he replied.

"No, I didn't, but I also didn't expect you to actually tell me. Care to explain?" I asked.

"A Shinigami sends spirits to Soul Society. That's where good souls go. Well, mostly good anyway. That's for another time, though. Hollows are souls that have been corrupted in this world. It's a Shinigami's job to purify hollows and send them to Soul Society. Vizards are shinigami who attained hollow powers," he said.

"Is that a bad thing? Being a vizard?" I asked.

"Not necessarily the power part, so much as the hollow inside and threat of execution," he said.

His head dropped onto my shoulder and this time I did actually listen to his thoughts. 'Damn frustrating woman. I should just kiss her and get her out of my system. Obsession would be bad for both of us.'

As I stood there pinned to the door, I wasn't sure I wanted out of his system. I wanted to kiss him, but at the same time, playing hard to get could be beneficial to whatever it was we had going. Yes, a small dose of obsession could be good for us. With Shinji still pressed into my shoulder, I turned my face into his neck and kissed his pulse point.

'_Oh, yeah, this'll definitely be something to tell, Love.'_ He moaned a little. Oh, I don't know about that. I reached up again and sank my teeth into the side of his neck. He reared back with a shocked look on his face. I gave a mental laugh. I turned and opened the door.

Looking back over my shoulder, I smiled and said, "Good the smug look is off your face. Out of your system? Oh, no, no, no. I think I'll hang around a while. A little obsession could do you good. Have a nice day. See you in class." I started to walk off.

" 'Have a nice day?' 'See you in class?' Woman! You get your ass back here! You just tried to take a chunk out of my neck. You'll be the death of me," he said.

I stopped and turned around. "At least you'll go out with a bang."

He wanted me out of his system and I wanted to infect his blood stream. And we were both playing to win. Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl fight tonight!

Chapter 3: Girl fight tonight!

We went back to class and Hirako-san kept alternating between glaring at me and giving me puppy eyes. I know this because I would check on him occasionally. School let out and I started home. I made my way down the street and there was he was about 30 ft. in front of me. I was about to shout out his name, to apologize for my behavior in the closet because I felt bad, what with the pitiful looks he'd been giving me.

Then I saw a tiny blonde girl drop down from the sky. She proceeded to kick Hirako-san head first into the wall in front of him. He pulled his head out of the wall and looked at the girl like he knew her. He started to say something and she took off her sandal and slapped him across the face with it. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. They stopped and looked at me. I tried to control myself

"I'm sorry, Hirako-san, but this is too funny. You're getting your ass kicked by a girl half your size. You must be her bitch," I said, fighting a smile.

"I'm no one's bitch. The only bitch here is Hiyori," he said. That got him another head butt.

"Who the hell are you?" the little blonde girl, Hiyori, yelled.

"Takahashi Reiko. Who the hell are you?"

She paused for a moment, as if giving me a silent assessment.

"Sarugaki Hiyori," she said. "So, you're the girl he was mumbling about yesterday. He kept mumbling 'Rei-chan doesn't like me'. It was pathetic."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Rei-chan? Wow, Hirako-san, I didn't realize we were so… intimate," I said. I knew I was baiting him, and it probably wasn't the best idea, but then

again, he was too much fun.

He arched an eyebrow and leered at me. "Well, you are beautiful and I can't say I don't have plans to test your flexibility in certain areas."

"My flexibility is just fine, thank you very much. Not that it'll be tested by anyone, any time soon," I said.

"Virgin bride?" Hiyori asked.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet, but that's mainly because I haven't found anyone worth the pain," I said.

Hirako-san sweat dropped. "This isn't my week."

"That's what happens when you sandwich yourself between two alpha females," I said.

"Don't remind me," he said.

"Why? It's fun to watch you squirm," I said. Hirako-san stuck his tongue out at me.

"Keep that in your mouth unless you know what to do with it," I said.

"What makes you think I don't? I could show you sometime," he said smirking.

"Promises, promises, Hirako-san. You're all talk," I said walking past him.

He pulled my back into his chest. Leaning down, he whispered in my ear, "I'm all talk? You're the one who keeps baiting me. You should start calling me Shinji. You'll be screaming it soon enough."

I turned around with a beet red face and he gave me a very lusty look. "What makes you think that, Mr. Vizard?" I asked.

Then, Hiyori was between us, screaming.

"You told her?!" Hiyori screamed.

"She overheard me with Kurosaki!" he said.

"It doesn't matter! She's gotta die now," she said as she drew her katana.

In my head, I pushed her back into the wall. Suddenly, Shinji stood before me with his hand in front of my face. "Sorry, beautiful. We have things to discuss and I can't have you killing off the subordinates," he said.

My eye twitched. "She started it."

He sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm finishing it." And then there was only darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: I won't say I'm in love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Reiko. If I did, we'd see the Vizards more.

Author's note: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To everyone who reviewed and also to those who didn't. Just knowing that people are looking at my story makes me giddy! And because deidaras-darkangel gave me a cookie today, I'm posting another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: I won't say I'm in love

I awoke to a warm feeling, like I was being cuddled. I snuggled closer to that warmth and breathed in. The scent was strong, but sweet, like vanilla and spice. As I started to come back to consciousness, I felt something trace my outer thigh along the hem of my skirt. I blinked open my eyes and was met with the sight of a black dress shirt with a bright red tie.

"Pretty," I murmured.

I felt someone chuckle. My eyes widened as it hit me. I bolted upright and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar room, in a bed, and as I looked down, I was in bed with a smug looking Shinji. He was propped himself up on his elbow, leering at me; he seemed to do that a lot. He reached up and pulled me back down.

"Relax. Your virginity is safe. I prefer my women conscious," he said.

"Tell that to my thigh," I shot back.

"Hey, you were awake! And besides, I'm male and opportunistic. The chance to touch you without getting beaten presented itself and I took it," he said.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked.

"The vizard hideout, more specifically, my room," he said.

"Why am I in your room?" I asked.

"Well, it was either here, or leave you on the couch and risk Hiyori killing you in your sleep," he said.

"Ah, good choice," I said. "So, you're a vizard. Do you have any badass super powers?" I said, smiling.

He smiled. "Yes, but nothing I could show you."

"Absolutely nothing?" I said.

"Not any of the powers, but I'll show you the mask and my zanpaktou," he said

"Mask?"

"Duh. What do you think 'vizard' means?" he said. I stuck my tongue out.

Shinji put his hand above his head and what looked like light particles started to collect. When he was done, he brought down a mask and held it front of me. I blinked.

"A pharaoh's mask. How fitting."

He cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, you do seem to have a god complex. And who thinks they're as close to being a god as a pharaoh?" I said.

He hit me on the head with his mask. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, butthead."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve?" I smiled.

He rolled on top of me and pinned me to the bed. He hung the mask on the bed post.

"I would suggest you not put the mask on. I don't know exactly what would happen, but I don't want to risk you getting infected with the hollow," Shinji said.

"Be still my heart! You care?" I said, half teasing.

"More than you know," he said. "Now on to the zanpaktou!"

He reached over the side of the bed and pulled up a katana with a purple hilt.

"Ooh, pretty."

"This is a zanpakto. Shinigami use it to send souls to the other side and kill hollows," he said.

"And what do vizards do?" I asked.

He looked at me seriously for a moment then set his zanpaktou under the bed again.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"The war that's coming."

"War?"

"Against a man named Aizen Sousuke. The vizards weren't born, Reiko. We were made. And he's the one who made us." Shinji was looking straight ahead, but not at anything I could see. And he'd used my proper name. He rarely did that. It worried me. I reached up and pushed some of his hair behind his ear and brought his face down to look at me.

"What will you do?"

"Fight. What else can I do? It's more a matter of who I'm fighting for. On the one hand, being cast out by the shinigami because of my vizard status has left me with a certain bitterness towards them. On the other hand, I hate Aizen with a bloody passion and would love nothing more than to see his plans come to ruin. However, he's also got the right idea in re-making soul society even if he is going about it all wrong."

I laid there for a moment and stared up at him. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I cared about him, sure. But I couldn't be in love with him, could I? I'd only known him for two days, things just didn't work like that. I was attached, but I couldn't be in love with him yet. So, why did I have a nagging voice in my head saying I was?


	5. Chapter 5: Holding out for a hero

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. I've been doing my very best to make it not suck! :D

Chapter five: Holding out for a hero

A few days later, I was back at home. It was Saturday and I decided to go to the grocery store. I was walking down the cereal aisle, when I heard the familiar dulcet tones of Hiyori's screaming. I looked into the next aisle and saw her arguing with a tall silver haired man. Hiyori looked like she enjoyed yelling at people so I didn't bother her. I also didn't want to get beaten into the floor. I paid for my food and started for home. I was almost there when I felt something crawl over my skin. I looked around and didn't see anything, but started walking a little faster. I heard something scream behind me and turned around. I wished I hadn't. A large insect-like creature with claws ripped through my chest. I screamed and fell backwards. My vision started going dark, but I saw someone jump over me. I heard a fight going on and then what I can only assume was a hollow's dying screams. As I passed out, I saw a white pharaoh's mask come into view.

When I came to, I felt myself being cuddled again. Three guesses as to whom by. I opened my eyes and looked up at Shinji. He looked worried.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. I nodded.

"I was walking home and I heard something screaming. I turned around, but didn't see anything. I started continuing on, but there was the scream again and this time when I turned something ripped up my chest. Then there you were," I said.

"That was a hollow, by the way," he said.

"I figured. Why aren't I dead?" I asked.

"We took you to someone with fantastic healing abilities," he said, smirking. He continued to hover above me. I got suspicious.

"Are really a student?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm registered and everything! However, my entering the educational system was not because of an interest in academia," he said.

"If you're not there for an education, why are you there?" I asked.

"To recruit Kurosaki Ichigo in to the Vizard ranks. He was infected with a hollow about a month ago. However, getting him to join is proving difficult. He can't sense reiatsu for shit and he's stubborn as hell."

"Reiatsu?"

"Spiritual pressure. It's what a person's spiritual power creates when released," he said.

"So that's what that was?" I said, more to myself. Shinji frowned.

"Huh?"

"Oh, the first day you came into class, I noticed you felt like Kurosaki-kun, but I didn't know what to call the feeling," I said.

"That's not surprising considering your… gifts."

I snorted. "Gifts, my ass. These are gifts I want returned." He laughed. "Hey, Shinji. How old are you, exactly? 'Cause I know you're not fifteen."

"Old enough to not need formal education," he replied. I sighed.

"Fine, get evasive."

"Oh, come on, does it really matter? What's a few centuries between people?" he said. There was that shit eating grin again.

I smiled and pushed some of his hair behind his ear. Then popped him on the temple.

He reared back. "What the hell?!"

I started laughing. " 'What's a few centuries between people?' If you're really that old, how do you look so young? Botox? Facelifts? Is that why you wear your hair like that? To hide the scars? Really, I want to know!"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing… if you're the mascot for Dutch Boy paint."

His jaw dropped. I smirked. I could get used to moments like this.


	6. Chapter 6: I want you she's so heavy

Chapter six: I want you (she's so heavy)

Over the next few weeks, I spent so much time at Shinji's that by the end of October I'd practically moved in. Currently, said roommate was at his desk working on an eight page paper due the next day. Good luck, slacker god.

We were practically living together and we hadn't so much as kissed each other. It was a credit to our ass backwards way of doing things. I was stretched out on his bed when he slumped onto his desk. He got up, came over and stretched out beside me on the bed, putting his arm around my waist.

"What are you reading?" he asked into the crook of my neck.

"Fight Club," I answered.

"Is it any good?"

"Yes. I am Joe's Medula Oblongata."

I sighed and shut the book. I closed my eyes and threw my mind out. At first, all I heard was static, like with a radio. Then I caught, 'Where are you, Hirako? I'm gonna find you and beat you until you tell me how to suppress my hollow.' Wow, Ichigo sounded pissed.

"He's coming," I said.

"I know, but since he can't sense reiatsu worth crap, we're all seriously having to pump it out to get his attention," said Shinji. He got off the bed. I swung my legs over the side to sit up.

"You really should stay back here," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Things could get ugly, as in bloody and I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"Aww… you care," I said.

He crouched down in front of me. "Yes, I do, dearly." And then, he was kissing me. At the start it was sweet, gentle even, until he inserted his tongue and my front teeth accidentally caught his tongue ring. I then found myself pressed hard into the mattress. The kiss was hot and rough. Lust was the big emotion here, but it also felt like he was trying to tell me something else. And I gave as good as I got.

I flipped Shinji onto his back and straddled his hips. His kiss wasn't the only thing that was hard. I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled his head back, making my way down his throat. Well, as far as his tie and collar would let me. I loosed the tie and unbuttoned his shirt, biting my way down. He let out a moan and flipped me onto my back again. He started to inch his hand up my skirt. I moaned and pressed against his chest. I peeled his shirt off the rest of the way and used his tie to pull him down to me. His hands found the hem of my shirt and tugged it up over my head. I sighed as he kissed his way down to the top of my breast. Then Hiyori burst in.

"Fuck her later! Ichigo's here!" she screamed, then left.

Shinji sighed and stood up. He got redressed and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a while. Stay here, okay?" I nodded. He stood up and left. I flopped down on the bed and decided a nap would be good.

I woke up a few hours later. Still half asleep, I grabbed my shirt, shoving it over my head and stumbled out the door. With my eyes half shut, I wandered out into the main warehouse and promptly dropped down a dark hole in the middle of the floor and started rolling down a gigantic staircase. A bright light hit my eyes as I screamed my way down. I stopped in a dazed heap at the bottom. As I laid there, I heard someone running toward me and saw Shinji's face come into view. He looked freaked.

"Oh god," I said in a low moan.

"You're alive, thank god! I thought the staircase had killed you," he said.

"Who left the trap door open?" I asked.

"Probably Hiyori," he said.

He helped me to my feet and led me to a rock to sit down while he got me something to eat. I looked around and saw a glowing box in the distance. Maybe I had a head injury, that's the only reason I can think of as to why I started walking toward it. I felt a heavy reiatsu pressing against my skin. I started to reach out and touch it, when I was jerked back and found myself facing Shinji 30 feet away. He did not look happy. Uh-oh.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It was so pretty," I said. Okay, clearly now was not the time to be a smartass. The look he gave me was lethal.

"Ha. Funny," he said. "Don't go over there."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so," he said. Clearly, he had forgotten who he was talking to.

"That means jack to me. Why can't I go over there?" I said.

He gave me a hard look. "It's none of your business." Oh, hell no! Thems fightin' words!

"Fuck you," I said and opened my mind to everyone around me. I heard _'Back off, Rei'_. Three guesses as to whom that was from. I also heard _'Barrier', 'Fight', 'Hollow suppression', 'afraid', and 'kill'._ I started to close my mind when I heard a cackle. I stiffened and dropped to my knees. Shinji got down in front of me, worried, but I looked past him, through the barrier at the monster inside; a hollow. He stopped fighting the person inside and looked back at me. I heard a voice in my head.

'Well, what do we have here? A telepath? Is that all you're good for?' the voice echoed in my head. I shoved the hollow back. 'I guess not. That's okay. I'll know all about you soon enough.'

A second later, I was on my back screaming as white hot pain surged through my brain and a thick white liquid started bubbling up out of my mouth and spreading across my face. In between screams, I heard Shinji bark out orders.

"Kensei! Go get Urahara!" The silver haired vizard was off like a shot.

Eventually, I got so exhausted I couldn't scream anymore. Shinji's face hovered above mine. He looked afraid. For the first time since we'd met, he looked truly afraid. Then I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7: He's a magic man

Chapter 7: He's a magic man

As I had done earlier, I woke up in Shinji's bed. Only this time, I wasn't alone. There was a man sitting in a chair in the corner. I saw a lot of green. Green striped hat, green samue, green pants, but he was wearing a black haori and getas so I guess he wasn't completely monochromatic. He saw me wake up and left the chair. He clicked over to the bed and knelt down. He gave me a rather goofy smile.

"So, you're the girl who's got Shinji so worked up?" He asked.

"I take it you're Urahara-san," I said.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I heard Shinji say your name between screams," I said.

"Indeed, I am Urahara Kisuke, but I didn't catch your name," he said.

"Takahashi Reiko," I said. "What happened to me?"

"Ah, to the point then. Your telepathy seems to have opened you up to hollowfication. Why did you do that exactly?" he said.

"It wasn't on purpose. I got into a spat with Shinji. I just wanted to know what was going on. He wouldn't tell me what they were doing in that box, so I tried to eavesdrop. Obviously, I bit off more than I could chew. Next thing I knew I was on my back screaming and foaming at the mouth," I said.

"That wasn't spit, Takahashi-san. That was your hollow mask forming," he said.

Urahara-san reached under the bed and pulled out a mask. It looked like a cat's head with the eyes lined in navy blue and black tipped ears. I looked at him. He looked very solemn, a far cry from the goofball a minute earlier.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, you beat your hollow or Shinji kills you himself," he said.

"Fantastic. How do I beat it?" I asked.

Urahara-san's face broke out into a goofy smile again. "Congratulations on acquiring your very own zanpakto!" He handed me a dagger.

"Hahaha. No seriously, where's my zanpakto?" I asked.

Urahara-san sweat dropped. "That's it but to be fair, that is the sealed form."

"What the hell?! Shinji!" I screamed and got out of the bed. I stomped out of the room with Urahara-san following at a distance.

I found Shinji stretched out on the couch. He saw me and went still, then his hand started creeping toward his zanpakto. Now, I knew I probably looked a little deranged, but this was ridiculous.

"If your hand gets any closer to that sword, I'm going to rip your arm off and beat you with it! Why is mine so small?!" I said and held out my zanpakto/dagger. Shinji blinked at it for a minute then fell off the couch laughing.

"Stop laughing," I said. He continued.

"I mean it, Hirako. Stop laughing." He kept on. I lost my temper.

I watched as I saw my own consciousness get pushed back. Light particle began to gather on my face. An animalistic scream tore from my throat. Shinji was off the floor and in front of me in a second. I growled at him and crouched down to pouce. I sprung and Shinji jumped to the side, catching me by the back of my shirt. He brought my back to his front and put me in a choke hold. I started pushing my way back to the front of my mind. When I was in control again, my knees gave out and Shinji sank down with me.

For a second, I wished Shinji would kill me. Then, I looked up at him. He'd been living with this for a century. Decades longer than I'd been alive. He hadn't given up. He'd survived. And if he could survive, then so could I. Granted, Shinji had been a shinigami captain, so he was battle ready. Me, not so much.

"Rei?" I looked up. Shinji had on his serious face.

"You're gonna put me to sleep again, aren't you?"

"I have to. You have to beat your hollow," he said.

"How?"

His hand appeared in front of my face. "Use your talents." And Back to black.


	8. Chapter 8: Bleed it out

Chapter 8: Bleed it out

I was in a field, but I wasn't alone. In front of me stood a dragon. It had scales that alternated between emerald green, gold and black. Its whiskers were black, with gold horns and green eyes. The dragon felt distinctly male. I looked around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why, I'm your zanpakto spirit, of course!" he said.

"Oh, you mean my kitchen knife?" I said.

"Hey! Don't judge a book by its cover, if you keep it up, I might not tell you my name," he said.

"Then enjoy your short life with my inner hollow because once it takes over, my boyfriend's taking all of our asses out," I said.

"You don't need to get bitchy," he said.

"Apparently, I do," I said. Then he smirked.

"Boyfriend, huh?" I turned red.

"Shut up."

I heard growling behind me. Ah, there's my hollow! I hightailed it over to my spirit.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He whispered to low to hear. "I can't hear you," I said.

"I know. Your fear is making you deaf. Just chill out and take a good look at your hollo."

I turned around and got a good look. I would have laughed if I weren't so freaked. My hollow looked like the bastard child of the Cheshire cat and Disney's Hades. I mean it was one ugly skeleton cat. And as far as that smile stretched, Shinji would've been jealous. I started to calm down; this wouldn't be so bad. I hoped.

I walked closer. Hmmm… how to handle this? Then Cat Bastard decided for me and took a swipe. I dodged and hurled it into a tree. It, in turn, used the same trick on me. I looked at my spirit. He shrugged as much as a dragon can.

"Some big help you are!" I said.

"Hey, you want out, get yourself out," he said. Thanks a lot.

"Wow. That helps me not even remotely," I said.

"What? I'm just being honest," he said.

My hollow jumped me and slashed. I gave a girl shriek and ran into the surrounding forest.

"Hey! Come back! You're not supposed to runaway," my spirit yelled.

"Yeah, well, maybe if I knew your name I wouldn't have to," I said as hollow cat chased me.

"Fine! Since you're in there, look for a red box!" He said. I gave him a "WTF?" look.

"Just do it!" he said.

Whatever. I continued running and looked for the red box. I ran for what felt like forever. I couldn't find it.

"You better hurry up. Your time's almost up. Ten more minutes and your "boyfriend" kills you," he said.

"What do you mean 'time's almost up'?" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you there's a time limit of about an hour. You've hollowfied on the outside. If you don't beat your hollow in here, your ass is grass!"

"I could've done with that information, oh, I don't know, fifty minutes ago!"

I looked around and still no box. Finally, I looked up and 'lo and behold, there was my box… on top of a boulder. I pulled it forward, right on top of my hollow's head. This stunned it for a moment and gave the time I needed to open the box and pull out the handle inside. My zanpaktou came out, only this time it was bigger. I turned toward my hollow. I felt my spirit behind me.

"Say my name," he said.

"Emerado Kasai!" I yelled. I stopped. "That's it?" I asked.

"Just shut up and fight," he said.

I turned and pinned my hollow to a tree. As I buried my sword in its chest, my sword glowed green and the hollow started to absorb itself into the sword.

"This isn't over, bitch," my hollow hissed.

"I'll be waiting," I said.

I looked at Emerado Kasai. "Now what?"

"Now you go back to the real world."

"Later."

"See ya."


	9. Chapter 9: You are my sunshine

Author's note: I'm sorry the last few chapters have been kinda short. I suck at expanding things. Anyway, with the way I had written chapters 9 and 10, I decided to combine them. I'll try to update in a few days. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: You are my sunshine

I woke up in the underground space. Shinji stood above.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like someone bashed me over the head with a cement block," I said.

"That's to be expected," he said and helped me up.

"Now what?" I asked. I had a feeling that question was about to become habitual.

"Now we train you so you can maintain your mask for a while," he said.

"Define a while," I said.

"Hours. Mashiro can maintain for up fifteen," he said.

"Fantastic," I said.

Yes, fantastic. All the more so because you don't know how to use your own sword," he said. "Which is very cute by the way." He smirked.

"That's not a sword," I grumbled," I grumbled.

_"Shut up, whiner," Emerdo kasai hissed._

"Bite me, you over-grown lizard," I said.

"Huh?"Shinji said.

"Sorry. My sword," I said.

"Ah. Getting along I see," he said.

"Like water on a burning house," I said.

"So yours is especially irritating?" he asked.

" 'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention the time limit?' I want to use him as fish bait," I said.

"No, you don't," Shinji said. He walked over and placed an arm around my shoulders and started leading me towards the massive staircase.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," he said.

We walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gave a low scream.

"Oh my god! My hair! I look like the bride of Frankenstein!" I said.

Shinji sighed. "Typical female. You're covered in cuts and bruises and all you see is your hair. And you don't look like Frankenstein's anything."

"Out. Get out. I need to take a shower. I feel nasty," I said.

"I'll get you something the wear. The towels are in the closet," he said. He shut the door and I stripped, then stepped into the shower. My body stung and it felt wonderful.

I was washing my hair when I heard the door open. I stuck my head out and saw him lay some clothing on the sink counter.

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

"You're welcome," he said and leaned against the door.

"Did you have something else you wanted to say?" I asked. He shook his head.

"O…kay," I said and ducked back behind the curtain. I finished washing my hair and turned off the shower. I heard the door open then shut, and looked to see Shinji had left. I dried off and got dressed.

I went upstairs and entered Shinji's room. He was on the bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. I closed the door and climbed into bed with him, snuggling into his chest. His hand came down to play with my hair.

"How are you really?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. Does it get better?" I asked.

"Not better, so much as manageable," he said. "But on the bright side, I get to have my way with you for eternity."

I punched him in the stomach. "Ouch! I knew you liked it rough."

I squirmed to the other side of Shinji and kicked him off the bed. "You don't have your way with me now. Rough or otherwise. Now, I am going to sleep. I've had a hard day and I deserve it," I said rolling over and shutting my eyes.

"You've had a hard day? I'm the one that's been keeping your ass in check. Making sure you don't kill anyone."

He got undressed and shoved me over so he could get into bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Goodnight, Rei."

"Goodnight, Shinji."

I was jolted from sleep by a hard slap on my rear. I shot up and saw Shinji standing next to the bed, smiling down at me. I looked at the clock on his desk. 5:30 a.m. I snorted and flopped back into bed, pulling the covers up over my head. If he thought for a minute I was getting up this early on a weekend, he was out of his hollowfied mind. I clutched the pillow and started to drift off. The covers were ripped off and Shinji pulled me out of bed by my ankle. I sat up on the floor and threw the pillow. It smacked him in the face and I smiled. I got up and walked to the closet. I started to take off my shirt when Shinji screamed. I turned. He had a nose bleed.

"What are you doing?!" he said.

"I'm changing. What do you think?" I said.

"Aren't you going to make me leave?"

"I would if this were, say, 10 a.m. But it's not. It's 5:30 in the effing morning and I just do not care. So, either be a gentleman and turn around or shut up and enjoy the show."

I turned back around and took off my shirt and shorts. I put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I felt arms go around my waist and Shinji's lips against my ear.

"You shouldn't talk like that. It might make me do something."

"What? Something like this…" I turned around and gave him a sound kiss on the lips. I started to pull back, but he jerked me forward, keeping contact. As much as I was enjoying this, I wanted to know why he'd woken me up to begin with. I pushed him back a little.

"Hey! Hey! Focus! I'm up here!" I said, lifting his chin as he tried to go for my neck. "Why did you wake me up?"

He straightened up. "We need to start your training. You can't maintain your hollow mask, yet."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Because you were-" he stopped abruptly, realizing whatever he said next would get him in hot water. Too late.

"I was what?"

"You were only human. Happy now?" I kicked him and left the room.

"Reiko! Get back here! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Bite me!"

The next minute, I found myself pinned to the wall by a very pissed off Shinji.

"Why are you being such a bitch? Are you on your period?" he asked. I made a choking sound.

"You wake me up this early under the assumption that I can't hold my mask because I was a mere human and you wonder why I'm being bitchy? Do use both a favor. Go to the store and buy yourself a clue." I started walking downstairs.

"Fine. Don your mask and hold it for 30 seconds," he said, leaning against the railing. I shrugged. I reached above me and pulled down. My mask covered my face and I looked at Shinji.

"Are you counting?" He looked at his watch.

"1, 2, 3, 4," he started.

As he counted, I went in to the kitchen and started making rice. Lisa was at the table looking at a swimsuit magazine.

"26, 27, 28," Shinji called. He finished counting and came into the kitchen. He walked up to where I was leaning against the counter and put his hands on either side of my hips, leaning in.

"It's still on," I said.

"You know I only act like this because I care. You're my first love," he said.

"Really?" I said, hopefully.

"Don't take him too seriously. He says that about every cute girl he meets," Lisa said.

"Shut up!" he said.

"What? She should know what a flake you are about these things. In fact, he said it about Orihime the other day," she said.

My head snapped up to Shinji so fast it cracked. I lifted the mask.

"Is that right?" I said

"Yes, but I didn't mean it. You're the only one I love. I swear," he said. He sounded sincere.

I pulled him down by his tie. "I love you, too." I gave him a light peck on the lips.

I let go of his tie and got my rice out of the steamer. I left the kitchen and sat on the couch eating. When I was done, I brought my mask back down.

"_Hey, princess. How long do you think you can keep me at bay?" _my hollow hissed.

"_As long as I need too. I beat your ass once, I can do it again,"_ I said. It hissed and shut up.

"_Bravo! You're getting the nasty cat to shut up. I'm so proud," my zanpakto whispered._

"_I'll be sure to weep tears of joy," I said._

I stretched out on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes, dearest?"

"How long do I have to do this?"

"You've only been at it for half an hour. You can take your mask off again in seven hours."

"Seven hours?"

"Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything."

"Yes, you are. I've already fought with you once today. I don't want to do it again," he said.

"Some fight. Didn't even have make up sex," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. I rolled on to my stomach and looked at him over my shoulder. His eyes narrowed. I mock widened my eyes and looked away.

I saw the trap door was open and got off the couch. I started down the staircase and as I got to the bottom, I saw Hiyori was already beating the crap out of Ichigo. I sat on a rock and enjoyed the show. While I watched Hiyori knock Ichigo through another boulder, Rose settled next to me and gave me a curious look.

"You're not going to train?" he asked.

"No because I am going to prove our fearless leader wrong and maintain my mask for seven hours," I said.

"Shinji's rarely wrong, you know."

"That's not the point. It's the principle. He needs to stop under estimating me. It's not as though I was a normal human before all this happened," I said.

"Give him a break. He's on edge. The war's drawing closer. Then there's the matter of you. You know he's not going to let you fight. There's no way you'll be ready in just a few weeks," Rose said.

"But Ichigo-"

"Ichigo's been at this since spring. Not to mention the fact that his reiryoku is vastly stronger than yours. Yours is high, don't get me wrong, but it's nowhere near to Ichigo's."

I knew he was right. I didn't want to admit, but he was. I wasn't ready. I wasn't going to be ready. From what Shinji had told me of zanpakto releases, it might take me decades to where everyone else was. So, I needed to find a way to speed up the process.


	10. Chapter 10: Come and get your love

Chapter 10: Come and get your love

I managed to maintain my mask for the allotted time, and as a result, Shinji allowed me to return to school on Monday. Well, okay, he let me because I handcuffed him to the bed and waltzed out the door. To say he was upset would've been a gross understatement. I'd never heard language that foul. I figured by the time I got back he'd have calmed down. Not so.

It was ten minutes into first period, when the door banged open. In walked Shinji and I thought I saw steam shoot out of his ears. I avoided eye contact by hiding behind my book. It managed to work as he made his way to his seat. Although, my head felt like it was on fire from the heated glare that was being sent my way. A few minutes after he took his seat, Shinji threw a note over my shoulder.

Sweetheart,

At lunch today, we need to talk about what is and isn't appropriate in an argument.

-Shinji

I sent a mental call. _'Why wait? Let's just talk about it now.'_

_'You didn't need to handcuff me. And, by the way, fake seducing me to get me into that position was just plain mean.'_

_'You weren't gonna let me out. Once you get it in your head that you're right, nothing can change it except for a bitch slap from reality. I mean, did you really think I was going to sit back and let you tell me where I can and can't go? And it isn't fake if it works.'_

I was pulled out of my mental clash by a soft tap on my shoulder. I looked over at my lab partner, Kenzo.

"Here are the biology notes you missed last week," he said, smiling. Well, that was nice of him.

"Thanks, I'll get them back tomorrow," I said gratefully. He ducked his head and blushed a little. I put the notes in my bag.

_'What was that?!'_ Shinji practically screamed.

_'My biology partner giving me some notes.'_

_'You know, it's tacky to flirt with other guys in front of your boyfriend.'_

_'I wasn't flirting! And boyfriend? Since when have we labeled ourselves?'_ Okay. I did it all the time, but we'd never had the "defining the relationship" talk and I didn't know what else to call him. _'And besides, you flirt with other girls all the time. I swear I can't take you out in public without you latching onto someone.'_

_'I never mean it and you know that! And what's with making "boyfriend" a question? We live together, I love you, we make out. I'm your boyfriend!'_

_'Okay! We never had a formal agreement, I so wasn't completely sure. Okay, now that that's settled, can I pay attention to sensei? You may not care about your grades, but I do.'_

_'Fine, but this isn't over. I'll talk to you at lunch.'_

_'Looking forward to it.'_ I shut him out and paid attention to the board.

Lunch time rolled around and I bolted out the door before Shinji had the chance to catch me. I made it to my locker and pulled out my lunch. I was closing it when Kenzo appeared beside me.

"Hey, Takahashi-san. I hope you're feeling better," he said.

"Yeah, good as new," I said.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie sometime?"

And as luck would have it, Shinji walked in at that exact moment. The look he gave Kenzo would've turned the poor boy to ash.

_'Haha! Sucks to be you!' Emerado kasai said._

_'Shut up! Don't you have villagers to terrorize?'_

_'Nope. You're my only victim.'_

"As nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. You see that pissed off blonde at the far end of the room? That's my boyfriend," I said.

"Sorry, I didn't know…"he said.

"It's okay. Not a lot of people do," I said. Shinji had his hands in his pockets, giving me a 'we-need-to-talk-now!' look. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah you, too."

I walked over to Shinji. He took my arm and led me into a storage closet. De ja vu. Only this time, I didn't think it would be nearly as fun. My back was against the door and Shinji loomed over me.

"I don't want you hanging around him," he said flatly.

"Why?"

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him or you don't trust me? 'Cause if you trusted me, then it wouldn't be a problem," I said.

"Look, I don't like the way he's sniffing around you."

"Well, he won't anymore. I told him we're together, so he'll back off, but I'm not going to stop being his friend. And you need to chill out when I talk to other guys. Possessive does not look good on you." Okay, it did a little bit, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'll try, but I don't like it. I don't want someone trying to steal you away. You don't give yourself enough credit in the attraction department."

I sighed and pulled Shinji over to where a bunch of wood crates were. I stepped up on one and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His arms went around my waist and he squeezed.

I pressed my lips to his eat and said, "No one's going to steal me away from you. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." I felt him laugh and pulled back. I kissed him and jumped off the crate. I pulled on his hand and started leading him out the door.

"Come on. I'm hungry and I want to eat my lunch. If you're nice to me, I'll give you some," I said, smiling sweetly. Que eyelash batting.

Shinji groaned. "You are such a fucking tease."

"You know you love it."

After lunch, Shinji decided to skip the rest of the day. Fine, it's not like he needs the education anyway. He also had the good sense to do so. I should've followed him. It started to rain. By the time school let out it was pouring. So by the time I got back to the warehouse I was soaking wet. I trudged up to our room and set my stuff in the corner. Shinji was on the bed reading a newspaper.

I went over the closet and stripped off my wet shirt and skirt. Unfortunately my bra was soaked too, so that had to go. I didn't think Shinji had been paying attention to what I was doing until I heard something drop to the ground. I turned my head slightly. Apparently, he'd been drinking something that was now a puddle on the floor. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at my back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've just never seen you without a bra before," he said.

"It's my back. Nothing spectacular."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." He went back to the paper.

I turned back to the closet and started rifling through. I pulled out a shirt and stuck it over my head.

"So, how was your half day of slacking off?" I asked.

"No doubt better than your full day of class."

"Biology lab was interesting." He gave an indignant snort. "We're studying at the library tomorrow."

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"We had this discussion earlier. You know about you trusting me around other guys. And besides, I didn't ask your permission."

The newspaper came down to reveal a pair of hard, hazel eyes. "You should have."

"I'm not cancelling."

"Oh, yes, you are. And besides, how do I know you're really going to the library with the lab partner and not out with some other guy?" he pouted.

I walked over and sat on Shinji's lap. I took his chin and made him look at me.

"You know I wouldn't do that. What's with you? You've been so cranky lately."

He nuzzled my neck. "I'm sorry. With the war coming up, it's got me worried about you, us, the other vizards. I'm not letting you fight, by the way. You're not ready. If I have to make Hachi seal you into a barrier, I will."

I shifted in his lap and straddled his hips. I pulled him back to look at me. "Where you and I are concerned, you have nothing to worry about. You should know by now that you're the only one I want," I said, smiling. I pulled him into a soft kiss.

I whispered into his lips, "Make love to me, please."

His lips travelled down my throat. "Are you sure? Once it's done, it's done. There's no going back."

"I know." And with that, I pulled my shirt over my head. "I love you. I want this." I leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip, then kissed him fully.

I went to work on his clothing. I unknotted his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. I pressed him into the mattress as my lips made their way down his body with each button undone. Shinji should really go shirtless more often. He may have been thin, but what was underneath his clothing was lovely to behold. On second thought, I wanted other girls looking at him as much as he wanted other guys checking me out.

I bit at a nipple and sucked. He gave a hissing noise that told me I'd done something right. I kissed my way to the other nipple and repeated the action before continuing downwards. His hands traced my spine before burying themselves in my hair as I bit and licked his belly. I came to the top of his pants and kissed my way across before dragging my tongue up his torso to his neck and biting down. He gave a growl and flipped me onto my back. His right hand traced down my rib cage to the swell of my hip, fingering the edge of my panties before hooking a finger and slowly pulling them down and off, throwing them among the heap on the floor.

He kissed me slowly, slipping his tongue into my mouth and tracing along the roof. I gasped and hesitantly started to unbuckle his belt. As I was removing his pants, Shinji's hand was travelling up my leg. I managed to push his pants and underwear down his hips and he kicked them the rest of the way off. I looked down and turned bright red. How on earth was that going fit? Oh well, I'd find out soon enough. He pushed my knees up and hooked them over his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he reached between us and positioned himself at my opening. He kissed his way to my ear and said, "This is going to hurt."

Slowly, Shinji pushed his way inside. I bit my lip as hard as could to keep from crying. When he was all the way in, he held still for a moment as I calmed down and adjusted. I looked up nodding slightly and he started to move. At first, it stung, but as he continued, heat started to build in my belly. The heat spread as I thrust back and was reward with a load groan from the man above me. Our pace started slow, but it wasn't enough.

"Faster… please," I whimpered.

"Can't hear you. Louder," Shinji panted.

"Faster! Please!" I said.

He slammed into me. I gave a shout. "That's better," he said.

Shinji continued slamming into me as I approached my peak. Finally, something in my lower belly tightened and I arched my back, raking my nails down his back and screaming. As I tightened around him, he gave a final harsh thrust and came roaring above me. He pulled out and collapsed next to me.

We laid there staring at the ceiling for a few dazed minutes. I gave a shiver and decided it would be good idea to get under the covers. We both sat up and climbed under, then spooned. As I lay there, I had this strange urge to make conversation.

"Wow that was… I mean, I've heard sex is great, but that was amazing. Can we do that again later?" I asked

"Sweetheart, we can that as many times as you want," Shinji said.

"Okay, but for now I want to go to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11: Here comes the sun

Author's note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. A lot of stuff has been going on and I haven't had time, but it's back now and hopefully I'll have chapter 12 up in a few days.

Chapter 11: Here comes the sun

The following morning I woke up pressed into Shinji's side with my head on his chest. I pressed my face into his chest and inhaled. I loved his scent. I lifted my head and looked up at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I shifted on top of him and straddled his hips, grinding down. His eyes shot open.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, indeed," I said smirking.

Leaning down, I pulled him into a kiss and curled my tongue along the roof of his mouth. He sat up bringing us into a sitting position. He moved to kiss my cheek, then started down my neck. I felt his hand move up my spine to my neck, moving my hair to the side and kissing my shoulder. I kissed his ear. I smiled and pulled back, starting to climb off. He grabbed my hips, stilling me.

"Hey! Come on, you can't leave me like this!" he said. I leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Let me up. I've got school and I have to copy down Kenzo's notes. I said I'd give them back today."

He flopped back on the bed. "Fine, go be studious." I smiled down at him and placed a kiss above his heart before climbing off.

I put on a t-shirt and shorts, then copied the notes before going downstairs to take a shower. By the time I got back to the room, Shinji had fallen back to sleep. I put on my uniform and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

Over the weeks, my abilities began to improve. Not to where Shinji was going to let me fight, but they had improved.

"I'm not kidding, Rei! I'll have Hachi seal you!" We were in the basement. See the dead horse? Watch us beat it.

"I'll bust out!" Heh. Yeah, right.

He snorted. "I'd like to see you try. I've got news for you, babe. I'm a thousand times stronger than you are and not even I can bust out of that shit." I flipped him off. "Later. Right now we need to work on your defenses. And remember, no using your telekinesis."

"Why the hell not?! It's a defensive weapon!"

"Because I don't feel like being blasted through a boulder."

"Wuss."

Then he was on me and I had a second to block. I blocked him and aimed a knee at his stomach but accidentally caught something lower. That dropped him.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry! I was aiming for your stomach!" I yelled.

"I think we're done for the day. Apparently you have some defensive abilities without the telekinesis," he said in a tight voice.

He stood and I helped him hobble up the stairs to his room. I felt really bad. Here Shinji was trying to help me and I wind up kneeing him. I set him on his bed and tried to straighten him out. He whimpered.

_'Good job! You've maimed him,' my dragon hissed._

_'He is not maimed! He's just a little non-functional right now,' I said back._

_'You could always return him to function,' he said._

_'Hardly. He can't uncurl from the fetal position!'_

_'You could always-'_

_'No! I'm not taking sex advice from you! In fact, we are so not having this conversation!'_

_'Ugh. Prude.'_

I tuned him out and focused on Shinji. He seemed to have calmed down and relaxed a little. I knelt down beside the bed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well… could you make me some tea? Please?" He looked so pitiful, how could I say no?

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll be back in little bit," I said. I stood up and went to make his tea.

I came back ten minutes later, Shinji had recovered enough to strip and borough under the covers. He peaked out from under the blanket as I carried the tray over.

"I take it you're feeling better?" I asked as I set the tray on the floor.

"I'm still a little sore, but I'm sure you can make me feel better," he said.

I looked at him incredulously. "How's that?"

"Well, massages can do wonders for a body."

"I'm afraid to ask what you want me to massage."

He gave me a lecherous smirk. "Nothing you haven't encountered before. The muscles are really stiff."

I didn't even bat an eye at that. A few weeks ago my face would've been tomato red. But considering some of the things he'd done and said to me since then, there was no room for blushing.

I smiled. "I'm going to the store. I'll pick you up a muscle relaxant. That should take care of the problem." I grabbed my purse and started out the door.

"Come back! I was just kidding!" he yelled.

"I wasn't," I sang back.

I made my way to the supermarket and proceeded to buy what we needed. As I was walking around the produce department, I bumped into someone. It was a man. He was a little over six feet tall with silver hair, closed eyes, and a smiled that trumped Shinji's in terms of creepiness. The man hadn't even said anything and I could already tell he was bad news.

"Oh! Excuse me," I said.

"It's no problem," he said. My skin gave a nervous creep.

"It's not every day I run into a beautiful girl." Cue the gagging.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, my current residence is rather dry and depressing."

"Then I would suggest you move somewhere a little more exotic."

"I would, but I have business there."

"Mores the pity for you then," I said, making my way to the check out. He followed, the smirk getting bigger.

"Indeed. Do you need an escort home? It's getting dark out."

"No. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," I said, walking outside. Again, he followed.

"So I see. Well, then I'll be on my way. Be careful on your way home, Reiko-chan."

I stopped and turned to look at him, but he was gone. I hurried the hell home.


	12. Chapter 12: Do I creep you out?

Chapter 12: Do I creep you out?

I got back to the warehouse and found that Shinji had managed to crawl out of bed and get dressed. He was currently on the couch irritating Hiyori. As I walked into the kitchen, I heard a crack and the familiar scream of pain. Shinji walked in and I cleaned his bloody nose.

"You only have yourself to blame, so don't bother whining to me," I said.

He pouted. "How was your trip to the store?"

"Kind of weird. There was a creepy guy that kept following me. He knew my name, but I never introduced myself."

Shinji stiffened. "What did he look like?"

"Rather strange. He was about a foot taller than me with silver hair. He smiled the entire time. But the weirdest part was that not once did he open his eyes. When he spoke, he made my skin crawl."

Shinji turned away and stood thinking for a minute. "From now on, you're not to leave the warehouse."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," he said, looking over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Since when has that worked? You're not doing me any favors by lying to me."

He turned and grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "I am not playing. That was Ichimaru Gin. He's Aizen's right-hand man. That he knows you means Aizen knows you. If he has an interest then you're not leaving the warehouse."

I sighed, turning my back to him. "Fine, but I don't like it."

"I know, but you'll get over it."

"Not likely."

He slid his hands down my sides and put his lips to my ear. "I know a way to get it off your mind."

I started pulling away. "Forget it. I'm not in the mood."

He pulled me back and bit my neck. I bit back a moan. As we'd discovered, I'd do pretty much anything he said when he went for my neck.

"Cheater," I breathed out.

He smirked against my neck. "What of it?" He started sliding his hand up my skirt. I slapped his hand away.

"We can't do that here!"

"Yes, we can. No one's around. They're all in the basement."

He turned me around and backed me up to the table. He slid my skirt up to my waist, and pulled my panties down and off my legs completely. Then he set me on the table's edge and pushed me onto my back, hoisting my ankles up to his shoulders. He kissed his way down the inside of my right leg. "You have fantastic legs," Shinji whispered at the top of said leg.

I ran my fingers through his hair as his lips memorized my hip. He reached my lower belly and suckled the area below my belly button. My hands fisted his hair as I arched and moaned. He growled against the area and kneaded the backs of my thighs, making me writhe even more. I pulled Shinji's head up and crashed his lips to mine. I scratched my nails down his clothed chest, earning a hard nip to my bottom lip. I reached his pants and made quick work of them, as well as his boxers. I stroked him until he gave a growl and pulled me off the table. He bent me over, kicked my feet apart and shoved himself inside me. I gave a choked gasp and thrust back. He grabbed my hips and held me still as he pounded into me.

With each thrust, that wonderful heat started to build and spread. Just as it was about to burst, Shinji pulled out and turned me around, forcing me onto my back as he re-entered me. He hitched my knees up around his waist and everything else around me disappeared. There was only he and I. The heat of our bodies. His groaning, my screaming. And the look in his eyes as he climaxed. It was something primal and hot. It was MY look. A look he wouldn't give any other female. A look of ownership. No other man would ever touch me like this and he'd make sure of that.

Shinji leaned his forehead against mine. "See, being inside the warehouse won't be so bad."

"We can't have sex 24 hours a day."

"Why not?"

"Well, being de facto leader means you get to do fun things like scheme, strategize, and in general, do everything you can to throw a wrench in Aizen's plans."

He sighed. "Sometimes it sucks to be on top."

"Like you would be anywhere else."

"True enough. The others don't have my magnetic personality, dashing good looks, or amazing leadership skills."

"They also don't have your massive ego." He stuck his tongue out and got off of me.

When we had gotten ourselves into some semblance of decency, Shinji and I trudged up the stairs to bed. We didn't bother to get undressed. It was too much of a hassle. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I drifted off to sleep content. I should've known the feeling wouldn't last.

I dreamt I was in the middle of a white hall. There were large doors lining it. I could hear "Lilium" playing from one of the rooms. It was my favorite tune, so I followed. I came to the door, which was cracked slightly. I opened it a little more and stuck my head inside. There, sitting on a chair, was the man I had seen in the store. Ichimaru Gin. He was reclining, listening to a record player.

"You can come in, Reiko-chan. I'm not going to bite. Have a seat."

I entered to room and took a seat across from him.

"I wouldn't try to read my mind if I were you."

"Trust me, I won't. Something tells me I don't want to know your thoughts."

His smile widened a fraction. "No. You probably don't."

"What do you want with me, Ichimaru-san?"

"What does any man want with a beautiful girl?"

"I belong to someone else."

"Not for long. The war's coming."

"You won't beat him."

"Maybe not, but Aizen will. Then, you'll be a war bride."

"To Aizen maybe. You know what they say, to the victor go the spoils."

"Aizen doesn't have such… needs. I, on the other hand, do."

"Why me? Why not fill your needs, such as they are, with someone stronger? An arrancar, perhaps?"

He opened his eyes. They were the palest blue. If I hadn't been nervous before, I was now. He cocked his head to the side, smile never slipping.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I felt a pin-prick and looked over. There was an arrancar male. He had shoulder length pink hair and scared me more than Ichimaru did. He drew some of my blood, then extracted the needle.

"I've collected the sample, Ichimaru-sama."

"Thank you, Szayel. Be sure to get me her work up as soon as possible."

I turned and found Ichimaru standing in front of me. I pressed myself as far back into the chair as I could. He followed, unsmiling. He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll see you soon, my pet," he whispered.

I sat up sweating and breathing hard. Shinji sat up next to me, rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong? You're crying."

"War bride," I whispered.

"What?"

"Ichimaru wants me as a war bride. I don't know why, though. He wouldn't tell me."

Shinji coaxed me to lie back down and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry. He won't touch you."

"He already did. He kissed my forehead and said he'd see me soon. He called me his pet."

I looked up at Shinji. He was looking over my head, out the window. He had a very dark look on his face. I cupped his jaw and ran my thumb over his cheek. He looked at me and his face softened. He leaned into my hand.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll keep the fox at bay."

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. And for that moment, I believed him. For that moment, I let myself believe that it was going to be that simple. But I knew, deep down, that it wasn't that simple. Nothing ever was.


	13. Chapter 13: On Fire

Chapter 13: On Fire

I was not in a good mood. The fact that I was training with Hiyori didn't help. And there was a glowing red ball flying at my face. What had they called it? Oh, yeah, a cero. I opened my mouth to scream when the cero go sucked in. I started to cough and hack as it burned its way down my chest.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. Shinji stepped in front of me and Hiyori stood next to him.

"Cero absorption," she said.

"Hmm… interesting," he replied.

I looked at them glaring. "I am not a science project!"

"Of course not, darling," Shinji said, helping me stand. I stood and starting walking back to the stair case.

"Where the hell are you going?! We're not done, yet!" Hiyori yelled.

"Oh, yes, we are. You shooting a cero at me is my limit for the day. If you wanna fight so bad, fight Shinji. Maybe, for once, he'll fight back."

"Hey!" came the indignant reply. I looked back to see Shinji pouting. I shrugged at him and he huffed. Then, Hiyori was in front of me.

"I mean it, Hiyori. I'm not in the mood for your crap today."

She lashed out at me. What the frickin' A?! The bitch slashed at me! I fell backwards and she followed. I looked around. Shinji had disappeared. He probably went somewhere to sulk. Figures. Hiyori wouldn't have pulled this shit if he were here. I pulled up my zanpakto and blocked her.

_"You know, I can help you with this," my spirit whispered._

_"How so?" I asked._

_'Your sword has other forms. A zanpakto's first form is called shikai. I can give you the command.'_

_'What's the catch?'_

_'You have to ask nicely.'_

_'Will you, Emerado Kasai, greatest zanpakto spirit in the known galaxies tell me how to achieve shikai?'_

_'Oooh… that was good. Okay, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you.'_

He whispered it to me. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Hiyori. She froze. I held out my sword.

"Breathe, Emerado Kasai," I whispered.

My sword lengthened to that of a normal katana. The blade started to glow emerald green and burst into flames. I pointed the tip at Hiyori. The flames shot out like a rope, wrapping around her ankles. I tilted the hilt back and the flames quickly retracted, dragging her with them. When she was about five feet from me, the flame wrapped itself and pulled back into a glowing green blade. I resealed the sword.

"Like I said, I'm done for the day."

Hiyori went to pull her mask down, but it didn't come. She stared at me in shock.

"When the flame touches you, it neutralizes your abilities. Hollow and shinigami. Enjoy the next three hours because that's all you've got."

She nodded and ran up the stairs. I followed. I got up to the main room and saw Shinji, Lisa and Love camped out on the couch. They were all staring at the entrance. Hiyori must've bolted that way. Shinji looked at me hard.

"What was that about? And why couldn't I feel her reiatsu?"

"Congratulate me. I have shikai," I replied.

"That doesn't answer his questions," Lisa said.

"It does, actually," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Congratulations. Now give a better explanation," Love said.

"Well… um… Hiyori's gonna be out doing normal people things for the next three hours because I kinda neutralized her powers. Pie, anyone?"

Suddenly, I was surrounded by three people with looks ranging from utter joy to completely pissed.

"Care to repeat that?" Shinji said.

"No, 'cause I'm fairly certain you heard me the first time."

"That wasn't a request."

"It sounded like one."

"Reiko…"

"My shikai has the ability to neutralize a person's spiritual abilities. Hollow and shinigami. So, for the next few hours, Hiyori's essentially human."

"Hmmm… interesting," Lisa said and went back to her Josei.

"Can I be next?! Please, please, please!" Love said.

"It's not a carnival ride," I said. Shinji was glaring and his attitude was beginning to get on my nerves.

" 'Good job, Rei. You've powered up!' 'Thanks, Shinji! Now you don't have to defend my weak ass anymore. Tee hee.'" I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs to our room. I was going out and he could either come with me or stay out of my way. He, of course, followed hot on my heels.

I put on my coat and stuffed my cell phone and ipod into my purse, heading for the door. Except there was a tall, angry blonde wall in my way.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much. Ichimaru hasn't harassed me in a few days, so I'm going to a movie. You can either go with me, or stay here, but I am walking out that door."

He seemed to debate for a few minutes before sighing in defeat and putting on his trench coat. "Fine, but the minute I sense something's off, I'm dragging your ass out of there. No questions asked." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

We walked down the street and he still had a sour look on his face.

"This is our first actual date. You could at least pretend to be a little enthusiastic. And exactly what is your problem with my Shikai?" I asked.

"You shouldn't give her false hope. Hollowfication is permanent," he said, disapproving.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm not giving her false hope. I'm giving her a break. And it's not like I got to choose my shikai. So why am I catching shit for something I didn't ask for?" I yanked my hand out of his. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" I stormed past him and he followed.

"I am happy for you. And I'm so proud of you for doing something that takes most people years to achieve, but I have to think about how this will affect everyone else."

"It won't if they don't know about it."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. "This isn't something you can just hide."

"Why?"

"You're going to have to use it at some point."

"I'm not going to be there, remember?"

He pulled me into his arms. "I'm trying to protect you, idiot."

"And what about you? You're not immortal, you know?"

"I know, but I've lived a long time. You're just beginning."

"Even if we lose, I'll still see you on the other side."

"Don't talk like that."

"But you can? And do you really think that if you die, I'd let myself live long enough to be forced into the arms of another man?" Shinji tightened his hold, but didn't say anything.

"I need you, dummy. Don't you know that?" I said.

He pulled me back and brought his lips down to mine.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know," he said.

We separated and I took his hand. I kissed his knuckles and pulled him toward the theater.


	14. Chapter 14: Real bad mood

Author's note: Finally! It's done and up. I'm sorry it takes me so long to post, I've just got so much crap going on in my life that I don't always have time to write and post when I want to. But anyway, it's up now, so please enjoy! 

Chapter 14: Real bad mood

The next day, I trained with Shinji. I thought him being my boyfriend and all, he would go easy on me. Oh, the joys of youth, to be that naïve. I can understand why he didn't, though. If I was going to be of any use at all during the war, he had to make sure I could take care of myself. He had enough to worry about without adding me to the list. Though, he'd probably do that anyway. I dodged as he aimed a strike at my head. He wouldn't really kill me, would he? Probably not, but he'd still put me through the ringer.

I pinned him to a boulder with my mind and ripped his katana away from him. I could see him glaring behind his mask. Uh-oh. I released him. He bent down and picked up his sword. He flash-stepped to me and raised his mask.

"Good job. You're learning to use your powers simultaneously," he said.

I raised my mask as well. "I have a good teacher."

He smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"That's funny. Last night flattery got me everywhere," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Talking dirty isn't the same as flattery."

I stood on my toes and kissed his pulse. "It is if you do it right."

He tilted my chin up and caught my lips. I gripped his shirt. He broke the kiss and turned me around, giving me a swat on the rear.

"Go watch Hiyori and Ichigo. Maybe you'll learn something," he said with a smirk.

"Like what? How to properly concuss someone with a shoe? I've already learned that by watching her beat your ass."

"Ha ha. Go watch," he said.

I sighed and walked off, plopping down beside Hachi. I watched Hiyori kick Ichigo in the face, sending him flying through a boulder. I giggled and looked at Hachi.

"Is Hiyori enjoying her play time?"

He smiled. "I think so. Though, I wouldn't let her here you say that."

"Good point. Hiyori's like a rabid animal that not even animal control wants to go near."

Hiyori's head whipped around, vein throbbing. "What was that?!!"

I hid behind Hachi. Safety. She'd never attack him. Everybody loved Hachi, he never fought with anyone. Hiyori would never go after him. A tall, thin shadow fell over me. Three guesses as to whom it was.

"So, what have you learned?" Shinji asked.

"That Hiyori's hearing is better than I thought."

"What did you do now?"

"I referred to her as a rabid dog."

"Well, the similarities aren't exactly hard to see. Both are a little rough around the edges and foam at the mouth."

Then a pair of feet appeared at the side of Shinji's head and sent him flying across the dirt. I cringed. I stood and went to help him up. I placed one foot on either side of his hips and crouched down. He laid there dazed with a bloody nose. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on each cheek. He groaned.

"Poor beat up Shinji." I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Rei?" he slurred.

"Yes, darling?"

"Why do I say things that get me beaten?"

"Because you're petulant and don't know when to quit."

"Oh, right."

I stood and pulled him up. "But wait! I was just agreeing with what you said!"

"I was hiding behind Hachi. And besides, you're an easier target."

We made our way over to Kensei for food. After we were done, Shinji sat talking with Rose and I went to help Ichigo with the dishes.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ohayo, Rei-chan."

"Hey! Get your own nickname, copycat!" Shinji screamed.

"Shut the hell up, Hirako! I've known her longer than you have!"

"She's not your girlfriend!" Shinji answered back.

Ichigo grimaced. "He's coercing you, right?"

"No," I replied.

"You got her to date you willingly? Wow, congratulations on dating out of your league!"

Uh-oh. Shinji looked like he was about to bust Ichigo's head. Hiyori popped up beside me.

"Now who looks like a rabid dog?" she said. I ignored her and turned back to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, he's really not so bad once you get to know him," I said.

"Tch. Bastard shows up and tries to kill me, then recruit me into this group," Ichigo said.

"He wasn't trying to kill you, so much as test your skills. Right, sweetheart?" I said.

"Actually, I was trying to test him by killing him. So, you're both right!" Shinji said.

I sweat dropped. He wasn't helping his case.

"Okay, the point is that the vizards have had decades to perfect their techniques. They've mastered their hollows. You, on the other hand, are still kind of your hollow's bitch. Stick around and stop being such a pain in the ass. Freakin' learn from them! They haven't gotten to where they are by collecting bottle caps."

"Tch. Whatever," Ichigo said and stomped off to train with Hiyori some more. Oh well, maybe he'd figure it out for himself. On second thought, it was Ichigo and considering how dense he was it wasn't likely. I stretched and yawned. I was tired, so I decided to go upstairs and take a shower, then go to bed.

"Hey, Shinji! I'm gonna turn in early," I said.

He looked mildly concerned. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

He nodded. He flashed over and kissed me on the forehead. "Alright. Sweet dreams."

I smiled and hugged him. "Okay. I love you."

He gave me a gentle smile. "I love you, too."

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. As I was turning down the covers of the bed, I happened to look out the window. My blood froze. There was Gin staring at me, eyes wide open. He winked at me and blew me a kiss before disappearing. I climbed into the bed and curled up into a ball, squeezing my eyes shut. So much for sweet dreams. Nightmares abound.


	15. Chapter 15: Keep your hands to yourself

Chapter 15: Keep your hands to yourself

I lay awake that night thinking about some things. Shinji slept pressed into my side. I'd been having more dreams about Ichimaru, each one worse than the last. I hadn't told Shinji. I knew I should've. I needed him to-

Wait. I needed him to what? Save me? What the hell?! Was this what love had reduced me to? Depending on my boyfriend to fight my battles? I'd lost it somewhere. The spark to my plug. The itch to my bitch. Now, I was mad, but not at Shinji. I was mad at myself for letting love turn my brain to mush. Okay, that's it. No more hiding. The bitch was back. If Ichimaru wanted me, I'd show him exactly who it was he was trying to get.

I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself in Ichimaru's room. Not just his room, but his bed. I rolled onto my back and saw him sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful. He gave a pained grunt when my elbow slammed into his eye.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I said.

His eyes snapped open and I jumped off the bed. I started throwing everything I could get my hands on, but when the hands didn't work, the telekinesis did. That's how his desk wound up on the other side of the room. He flash stepped in front of me and back handed me. As I stumbled, he grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the bed, throwing me onto it. As he crawled on top of me, I continued to kick and claw, trying to crawl away. He grabbed my ankle and flipped me onto my stomach, then pulled me under him and pinned my arms and legs.

"That wasn't very nice, Reiko-chan," Ichimaru said.

"Just showing you what you're in for on the non-existent chance Aizen wins," I said.

"Aizen will win. Then, I'll keep you tied up in here all day. You think defiance is going to turn me off? Guess again. It just makes breaking you all the more fun."

"You won't break me."

"Yes, I will. You know why? Because after I kill Hirako-san, what else will you have to live for?"

"He won't lose to you. He's twice the captain, and man, that you'll ever be."

"Ouch. You're starting to hurt my feelings."

"I didn't realize you had any that originated above the waist."

"Oh, sweet talk."

"I'm waking up now and you're never seeing me again."

"Is that a challenge?"

I sat up in bed. Shinji wasn't beside me. I looked at the clock. 4:17 a.m. He was probably downstairs eating. He would do that sometimes. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

_'Problems?' Emerado asked._

_ 'Problem doesn't even begin to cover it,' I said._

_ 'Look on the bright side. Your boyfriend will probably kill Ichimaru.'_

_ 'Good point.'_

_ 'Yeah, right,' my hollow hissed._

_ 'Bitch, be gone,' I said._

_ 'Or what?'_

_ 'Or I'll blast your boney butt so deep into the earth, you'll liquif!.' _With that she slinked off. Ha. Reiko-5. Hollow-0.

Ah, peace again. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Tomorrow, there'd be a trip to the Urahara Shoten for me. Maybe Urahara-san had something to block out the dreams. He was the scientific extraordinaire from what Shinji had told me. If he didn't have the answer, who did?

A few hours later, I woke up to find Shinji back by my side. I carefully tried to ease out from under him. I shifted to the left a little and his arm tightened around my waist. Hmmm… how to get him to let go? I went for a ticklish spot. With the way he slept, he wouldn't wake up. I lightly ran my finger nail along the dip in his waist. He giggled and twisted onto his back. Too cute. I quietly got out of bed and got dressed. I left a note for Shinji telling him where I was. Though, with or without the note, he was still gonna be pissed that I'd left the warehouse. Hopefully, I could make it back before he woke up.

I crept downstairs and pulled my bike out of a corner, then walked through the barrier. I made it to Urahara's about fifteen minutes later. I walked in and saw Urahara lounging in the back of the store. He gave a goofy smile when he saw me.

"Ohayo, Takahashi-san! I haven't seen you since the hat incident. You haven't destroyed another possession of Shinji's have you?"

"No, no, destructiveness has been avoided as of late, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

He gave me a curious look. "With what exactly?"

"Do you have anything that can block dreams?"

The curious look turned suspicious. "Yes, but why would you need it?"

"To stop Ichimaru Gin from coming into my dreams."

He nodded and stood. "If you'll follow me to the back."

We went into what I could only assume was his work shop. It was large, dark, and looked like it hadn't been cleaned since… ever. He rummaged through some of the cabinets before pulling out a small glass bottle containing a grey-green liquid. He handed it to me.

"Do not take more than one drop of this every three days. It will be toxic to your system if you take any more than that. I still want you to call me if you experience dizziness, nose bleeds or pretty much anything that isn't normal."

"Okay. Arigato, Urahara-san. How much do I owe you?"

"500 yen."

I pulled a coin from my pocket and handed it to him. He saw me out and as I was walking away he said, "Be careful, Takahashi-san."

"I'll try." Yeah, right. It didn't matter if I tried to be careful because I'd still probably end up in a sticky situation.

I made it back to the warehouse without incident, but I knew Shinji was awake as soon as I walked in. The others were hanging around the far side of the warehouse. Mashiro was hiding behind Hachi. Hiyori was being unusually quiet. Hachi was sweating nervously. And everyone else looked like they were just waiting for the screaming to begin. I slunk over to the stairs. I had my back pressed against the wall and one foot on the step, when I heard snarling coming from the kitchen. Uh-oh.

"If you take one step up that staircase, I'm tying you up and leaving you in the basement until the end of the war. Get your ass in here. Now."

I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Lisa started humming Chopin's Funeral March. I flipped her off and went to face my doom. Shinji was sitting at the drinking a cup of coffee and glaring.

"Come here, Reiko."

"No, I'd prefer to stay on the other side of the room."

"That wasn't a request. Come. Here."

I didn't want to, but it was either go over there or have him come to me. And something told me things would get worse if he came to me. I stood next to the table and waited until he was done with his coffee. He stood up and rinsed his cup out in the sink before turning around and leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms, face unsmiling.

"I said that you weren't to leave the warehouse," he said.

"I know, but I had to get something from Urahara-san," I said.

"Then why didn't you either wake me up, or take one of the others with you?"

"Because I don't need a baby-sitter and besides, I was gone forty-five minutes, not a flippin' week. You're overreacting."

"Will I be overreacting if Ichimaru comes down and carries you off to Hueco Mundo?"

I walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. Shinji was hot on my heels.

"If you think you can just outrun this conversation, think again. I put up with a lot from you, but you walking away from an argument is not going to be one of them!" he said

I made it to the bedroom and started shutting the door, knowing it would smack Shinji in the face. I don't know why I was being so bitchy, especially to him. I suppose cabin fever was finally getting to me and I was taking it out on him. I hadn't been out for about two weeks, but he was only looking out for my best interests.

"Why were you at Kisuke's anyway?"

"I needed something to sleep."

"You've been having nightmares."

He'd know I was lying if I tried to deny it so I didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've got enough on your plate. Not to mention, I can handle some things on my own."

Shinji slowly walked up to me and slid his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. He buried his face in my hair, sighing. "So stubborn."

I relaxed in his arms. "Yeah, but you love me anyway?"

"You know I do."

I wrapped my arms around and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I gave him a sunny smile. "I love you, too! Now we can have makeup sex!"

He started walking me to the bed. "As my lady commands."

He laid me on my back and bit down on my neck. I gasped. "And I intend to do a lot of commanding," I said.

"We'll see."


	16. Chapter 16: Better than revenge

Author's note: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. 2010 was definitely not my year. 2011 isn't looking any better. Between illness, dismissal from school, my brother being sent overseas and my boyfriend dumping me about a month ago I just haven't had to time to do anything. Thank you everyone who stuck by… it really does mean the world to me! :D So without further ado here's chapter 16! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Better than revenge

Later, after we'd made up, Shinji and I lay on the bed pointing in opposite directions. I took the opportunity to run my finger tips along the bottom of his foot. He tried to pull away but I grabbed his ankle and held fast. He was so cute when he giggled. I continued tickling his foot for a few minutes before venturing back under the sheet. I nipped at the inside of his thigh and kissed my way up to the hollow of his hip. From there I ran my tongue up to his chest and lightly bit down on his nipple. He hissed and squirmed. I smirked and straddled his hips, then kissed his collar bone and made my way up his neck. I pressed my lips to his, slightly parting mine to let my tongue touch his bottom lip. They parted and I slipped inside, running the tip along his tongue and flicking the ring I found there. He sat up and ground our hips, making me moan. His hands flexed and lifted me slightly before bringing me down and sliding inside.

We moved together, setting a rhythm that was hard and slow. Shinji set his face into the crook of my neck. I couldn't have that. I snaked my hand up into his hair and jerked his head back, making him look at me. What I saw made my breath hitch. Or it could've been what he was doing to the lower half of my body. Both were equally intense. The sclera of his eyes had started to bleed black. That was a first. And he looked as though he wanted to eat me alive. I raked my left hand down his chest, grinning. He sank his teeth into the side of my neck, then brought his right arm around my waist, tightening me against him as his pace became faster, sending that hard rhythm deeper inside. I was right on the edge when he tilted my hips forward and found that spot that made me scream, long and loud. As I tightened around him, Shinji pushed through three more times before emptying himself inside me with a growl. We collapsed and laid there for a moment unable to move. The moment was perfect.

Then Ichigo screwed it up by screaming and banging on the door. "Come on, Hirako! You're supposed to be training me! Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ichigo! I'll come out when I'm good and ready!"

Then, Ichigo burst in.

He saw Shinji. He saw me. He saw what we'd clearly been doing. I'd never seen a red that bright before. Though, no doubt it matched the one on my face. I let out a shriek.

"What the hell? Get the fuck out, douche!" Shinji yelled.

Ichigo bolted, door slamming. Mortification didn't even begin to cover my state of mind. I crawled off Shinji and hid under the sheet. I was never coming out. Shinji got out of bed and started to get dressed. I peeked out from under the sheet and enjoyed the view. When he'd finished, he came back over to the bed and kissed my forehead.

"You stay here while I go beat the crap out of him, okay?"

I nodded and he placed a kiss on my lips. He stood and walked to the door. He opened the door and I heard Ichigo down the hall screaming, "Oh god, my eyes! My eyes!"

"Oh, stop whining! Serves you right! You pull shit like that again and I'll beat you to death!"

I caught a few more hours of sleep then headed downstairs. I sat back, watching Hiyori spar with Ichigo. I was eating an apple when I felt a reiatsu so immense that it sent me crashing onto my back. Shinji was beside me hauling me to my feet. He pressed my face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Just breathe. Concentrate on my voice, okay?" I nodded.

After a few minutes, I felt better and pulled back a little. I smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss me, when we heard screaming coming from twenty feet away. I turned and saw Ichigo throwing a fit because Kensei wouldn't let him go charging off towards certain doom. Shinji sighed.

"God, he's such a pain in my ass. Kisuke owes me big time for this."

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Maybe, but you bear your orange haired burden wonderfully."

"At least one of us thinks so."

He walked over to where the crowd was assembling and grabbed Kensei's shirt, indicating he should let Ichigo leave. Kensei did so while shooting Shinji a 'WTF?' look. That was my thought process as well. I walked over to Shinji and made a back and forth motion between himself and the way Ichigo had gone.

"Pardon me, darling, but what was the fuck was that?"

"Exactly what it looked like."

"Oh, so you're purposely letting Ichigo run off to get himself killed?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, okay. Just to make sure we're clear."

"I'm leaving in a minute, too. I'm gonna watch him get his ass kicked then swoop in and save him."

"Okay, but in case, things don't turn out the way you've planned you've left me in your will, right?" Shinji shot me a dark look. "I'll take that as a no."

"Oh ye of little faith. I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"About what, coming back or missing me?"

"Both. More of the missing you, though."

"I love you, too." And with that, he was off.

An hour later, Shinji trudged back into the warehouse with Ichigo looking beat to hell. Shinji called Hachi over and he set about getting Ichigo back into a working condition.

"So, what was the problem?"

"Arrancars. The hollow versions of vizards."

"Damn. Aizen isn't messing around, is he?"

"No. He has every intention of laying waste to this world."

I looked around at everyone in the basement. They had become my family. And now some guy with a God complex was going to ruin it all. Well, I couldn't let that happen. I knew of everyone down I was the weakest. I didn't like it but it was a fact, so I'd would just have to double my efforts in training.

"Rei, what are you thinking? " I looked up at Shinji. He was my life. I knew he could handle himself, but that didn't lessen the worry.

"I want you to train me harder." He got a lascivious look. "Not that training, you perv!"

He sobered. "Alright. We'll start tomorrow morning."

"Just like that? No whining or complaining? No bitching about how you don't want me fighting? Did you take a blow to the head?"

He gave me a nasty look. "Don't start with me! Training you is already cutting into my sleeping time!"

I rolled my eyes. "Poor you. Having to roll out of bed before the ass crack of noon."

"Oh, bite me."

I smirked. "Just say when and where.*"

*Someone actually said this to me when I told them to bite me. It got him a lot of brownie points for creativity! :D


	17. Chapter 17: If you only knew

Chapter 17: If you only knew

Flying through my third boulder, I was beginning to think that telling Shinji not to go easy on me was a bad idea, but I suppose it wasn't completely his fault. I had told him that I wanted him to train me. He'd been a captain; he couldn't have any weak asses under him. That point didn't stop me from panting and staying on my side.

"Get up, Rei! We're not done yet!" Shinji said from fifty feet away.

"Shut the hell up! I'll get up when I'm good and ready!"

Kasai was already in his released form, so I whipped him through the dust toward his ankle. He knew what I was trying to do, so he shunpoed away. He may've been out of zanpaktou range, but the telekinesis was another story. He stood ten feet in front of me, smirking. The smirk disappeared when he was lifted off the ground and hurled into a boulder. I love him to death, but sometimes all I want to do is bitch slap that smile of his face.

"That wasn't very nice," he called through the dust.

"I'm not supposed to be nice. I'm supposed to be training so when the unholy trinity emerges from Hueco Mundo, I have a chance of coming out with minimal damage."

"Don't you mean undamaged?"

"No. I have no illusions that I'll come out unscathed. I'm about to go up against three old-as-dirt shinigami and whatever the hell else they bring."

"Hey! I'm older than all three of them. What does that say about me?"

"That you're old-as-dirt, too."

"Shut up. Then that means you're into the elderly," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, I get so hot when I see you use your walker. And oh your teeth! Just looking at your dentures with the smell poly grip makes me want to rip my clothes off!"

He glared at me. I blew him a kiss. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too. I'm going to cut out for a few hours," he said, helping me stand.

I dusted myself off. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to Kisuke's. You're staying here like the good girlfriend you are."

"Do you even know me?"

"Yes, which is why I'm telling you I'm not in the mood for your 'I-can-do-what-I-want' attitude. In fact…" he turned "Hey, Kensei! Get over here!" He'd better not be doing what I thought he was doing.

Kensei came over, pissed off as usual. "What?"

"I'm going to Kisuke's for a strategic discussion. Watch Rei while I'm gone," Shinji said before disappearing. Kensei looked like his head was going to explode.

"Come on," he said before grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the rock where he'd been sitting and brooding.

"Why do you put up with him?" he asked.

"He amuses me."

"Is that really all?"

"No. Speaking of cracked out behavior, why do you put up with Mashiro?"

He clenched his jaw and turned away; that's what I thought. I heard a buzzing noise and ducked. I saw a green, white and orange blur fly overhead. Mashiro must've heard her name. I saw her crash into Kensei. I heard him give an undignified yelp as he fell over. They disappeared over the side of the rock, then Mashiro's head popped up. She pouted.

"Ahhh, why'd you do that, Rei-chan? Don't you like me?"

"Oh, I do like you, but Kensei was going on about how much he adored you and I didn't want to be selfish and keep you all to myself," I said, smiling.

Mashiro squealed and dove back behind the boulder. Mission accomplished. As I ran up the stairs, I heard Kensei scream, "You're dead, Takahashi! I don't care what Shinji does to me!" I giggled as I left the warehouse. Now on to Kisuke's.

I got to the shop and started climbing onto the roof. I saw a cat staring at me from the sidewalk. Hmmm… I didn't know Kisuke had a cat. I got onto the roof and started to creep across to the back where I knew the window was. I hung over the side and looked in the window. Kisuke and Shinji were sitting around the table talking. I could see the back of Shinji's head. Then, the cat came in and settled into Shinji's lap. All of a sudden, Kisuke started laughing while Shinji's back stiffened. He set the cat to the side and got up. The back of his neck was red. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. Then, I felt something pull me up by the back of my pants. I yelped and looked up. I wished I hadn't. Shinji looked more furious than I'd ever seen him.

"You've got two seconds to tell me why you're here before I kick your ass for being out here alone."

"I want to know what's going on."

He threw me over his shoulder and went back into the shop. He dumped me onto the floor in front of the table.

"Ah, Reiko-chan, lovely to see you again; what are you doing here?" Kisuke said. He knew why. I could tell from the unsuppressed amusement beaming out of his eyes that he knew.

I got to my knees and smiled. "Spying."

He sweat dropped. "Shinji said Kensei was watching you."

I frowned. "You make it sound like he was babysitting me."

"He was," Shinji muttered beside me. I slapped the back of his head.

"Anyway, Kensei got blitzed by Mashiro, so I snuck out."

Shinji buried his face in his hands. "Next time I go somewhere, I'm tying you down."

"For all the good it'll do you."

"I'll do it with Kido."

"Not. Funny."

"Who's. Joking."

"Okay everyone, let's calm down," Kisuke said.

"I'm just tired of finding out things the hard way because he won't tell me anything!"

"Maybe I'm keeping things from you for a reason!"

"Yeah because that's worked out so well, hasn't it?"

I didn't bother to look at Shinji as I got up and left the shop. Thankfully, when I got back to the warehouse everyone was still down stairs. It was night now. I went up to mine and Shinji's room and changed for bed. I slipped under the covers and just lay there staring at the ceiling.

I hadn't meant what I'd said at Kisuke's. I was just so tired of being left out. Maybe he was doing what he thought was best for me, but it was my life and I should have some say in the decisions that effect me. I guess he'd been de facto leader of our band of masked men for so long that he assumed that any decision he made would be accepted. Even Hiyori followed his leadership when it mattered. But I wasn't like the others. They'd been shinigami for centuries. They were used to taking and giving orders and expecting them to be obeyed. Me on the other hand, I was still thinking like a human. But I wasn't human anymore. I'd apologize to Shinji later. I fell asleep. Thankfully, there were no dreams this time.

I woke up a little bit later to someone stroking my head. I opened my eyes and saw Shinji sitting beside me. He looked sad. I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. He tightened his arm around my waist and buried his hand in my hair.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass," I said.

"I've always known you were a pain in the ass, but I still love you."

"I love you, too."

He let go of me and I laid back down. He got up and stripped before getting in next to me. I rolled to my right and he spooned me.

"I'm so used to being by myself that I don't know how to follow someone else."

"I know. I don't even want you to change, but I'm even more on edge than normal. Aizen has Orihime. Not for the reason Ichimaru wants you, but he still wants to use her. Now the urge to keep you out of sight has even more appeal."

"But you can't."

"No, I can't. And it pisses me off."

"Do you think we'll ever have a happy life together?"

"That's one of the few things that keeps me going."

As I drifted back to sleep, I started to think about our future. I wanted to marry him. I wanted have his little blonde babies and live happily ever after. Not now, maybe in a few years, but when I thought about the future I saw him in it. It was beautiful.


	18. Chapter 18: Flying Machine

Chapter 18: Flying Machine

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Shinji trained me harder than ever and at the end of each day he gave me a back rub. He tried for more, but I usually swatted him away; I'd think about sex when this nightmare was over. He pouted of course, but that was just too bad.

Finally, the day had come. I was in our room looking in the mirror. I figured if I was going to go out, I might as well look good while I was doing it. I was wearing a red plaid skirt with a stretchy black ¾ length shirt. I had on black Doc Martens that went to my ankles. I was nervous and afraid; I would've been a fool if I weren't. I made my way down the stairs and stopped beside where Shinji was sitting. He looked up at me.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He grabbed his zanpaktou and stood. He took my hand and we went to the warehouse door.

"Let's go." And we went

We got to the battlefield; or what was left. We picked our way through the rubble and stood below the other shinigami and arrancar. As everyone else started to shoot up into the sky, Shinji held me back. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. He kissed me quick, but hard. We pulled back from each other and made our ascent. We got to everyone else, but I didn't stop when Shinji did and smacked into a barrier. Shinji laughed. I flipped him off. A Shinigami came over and Shinji talked to him. The man looked apprehensive for a minute, then opened the barrier and we went inside.

When we got there, hole had been ripped in the sky. Emerging from the hole was a gigantic white mass with four legs and a mouth. I looked at the shinigami on the ground and in the air. Most of them looked completely with hope. Then I looked at the men standing near the white mass. I saw Gin looking creepy as always. A man with brown hair and a smug look on his face had to Aizen. Next to him was a man with an eye shield; I could only assume he was Tousen. I stood next to Shinji.

"Wait," Shinji said. All eyes swiveled over to us.

"Long time no see, Aizen."

Everyone was staring at us. I wanted to shrink back and not be a part of this, but I couldn't; I'd come too far. Aizen looked me up and down then turned to Gin.

"That is girl you've been moping about? She's insignificant."

"She rammed her elbow into my face. Nothing says 'I love you' like a broken nose."

Shinji looked around. "Is there anybody have somebody they'd like to say hello to?"

"I don't know anyone," I said.

"Nope," said Hiyori.

"Shut up, Hiyori! I wasn't talking to you!" Shinji said.

"You asked everyone!" she said.

Everyone else declined, except Lisa. She disappeared to the ground.

"I'm going to go say hello to the Commander," Shinji said and flitted off.

The look Gin was giving me felt like it was going to burn a hole through me. Shinji came back a few minutes later.

"Are you done talking?" Love asked.

"No, but it'd but it'd be unreasonable to talk any further; our enemies can't wait any longer," Shinji said.

The mass let out a screech and the front split. Out poured thousands of gillians. Shinji didn't even blink.

"Let's go," he said.

We donned our masks and unsheathed our zanpaktous. And we launched ourselves at the gillians. I lost count of how many I cut through.

I stopped and watched as Shinji stood in front of Aizen. He removed his mask and started to bring his zanpaktou down. Tousen appeared and swung his own across Shinji's forehead. My breath stopped as Shinji flipped backwards and dodged most of the attack, but not all of it. There was a bloody cut above his left eye and part of his bangs were missing. They started to talk but I couldn't hear what. Knowing Shinji, it was probably something smartass. Then, a man and a dog like shinigami appeared, blocking Tousen. They looked like they could watch his back, so I turned my attention elsewhere.

Gin took that moment to come in behind me. He put his hand over my mouth and started pulling me backwards. I started flailing and trying to get someone's attention. Then, I remembered my zanpaktou, but so did he. He grabbed my wrist to keep me from stabbing him. I smashed the back of my head into his nose. He let go of me. I turned around to face him. He had a bloody nose, but it didn't look broken; too bad.

His smile dropped and his eyes opened. The pale blue of his eyes just screamed 'pissed off'. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"No, but you'd better believe I'm going to fight you tooth and nail," I said.

He back handed me and I flew into a building. I dropped down and landed on a piece of rubble. He flashed over and pulled me up by my hair then slammed me face first into the building. He pinned my front to the building and took my wrists in his hand. The hand pulling on my hair let go and slid down my side and then up my shirt and under my bra.

"Hmmm… so soft," he purred in my ear.

I struggled harder when that hand left my breast and smoothed down the front of my skirt. His hand slid under my skirt and along my inner thigh. He ran a finger along my cloth covered slit. Heat started to pool in my stomach and I hated myself for it. Gin ground against my back and I felt something hard. He buried his nose in my neck and breathed in. And then he was gone. I looked over to see him dodging blows from Shinji.

"I'm going to chop off every part of you that touched her!"

Hands shaking, I smoothed my skirt down. Shinji and Gin were in the sky trying to hack each other apart. Then, everyone started to line up on opposite sides. Shinji and Gin went to their opposite sides and I followed, placing myself between Shinji and Hiyori.

"Don't approach him carelessly. It's that ability of his. If you approach him without thinking, that'll be the end of you," Shinji said.

"We know," Hiyori said.

"You idiot. That was directed at _you_. Relax your grip on your sword, Hiyori."

"Such kind words. Just what I'd expect from you, Hirako-taicho," Aizen said. Hiyori's brow furrowed.

"Hiyori!" Shinji called in warning.

"However, this whole 'It's over if you approach him carelessly' business sounds rather funny. It doesn't matter if you approach me carelessly or whether you approach me with caution or even if you don't approach me at all; all of the outcomes will be the same. I'm not talking about the future. Your demise will be due to those events of the past from which you already have no escaping," Aizen said calmly.

"He's baiting you! Don't fall for it!" Shinji said.

"What do you have to be afraid of? All of you already died that night 100 years ago," Aizen said.

Hiyori exploded, launching herself at Aizen. Shinji yelled after her. It happened in a split second. A zanpaktou sliced through her middle. For a minute, I didn't understand what I was seeing. Then, I screamed as Shinji jumped down to catch her. They landed on a building below. They were down there for a minute before Shinji looked up with murder in his eyes.

"Such a nice look. I feel as though I'm looking at eyes that have returned to life for the first time in 100 years, Hirako Shinji. Do you despise me? If you do, then come and face me. I will make an exception and take you on with my sword," Aizen said. He was almost smiling.

Shinji had hachi watch over Hiyori and appeared in front of Aizen.

" 'Until Ichigo gets back'? You place a great deal of trust in that boy."

"It's not like _you_ could understand. Since you're not capable of trusting even your allies."

"Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do; we have no use for it."

"That's quite a thing for someone who totes around so many henchmen to say, but you've probably tricked them into trusting you with some fancy words."

"Not at all. Not once have I told my subordinates to trust me. I have told them to come with me, but I never said anything like 'Trust in me and come with me'. I have always told them to never trust anyone, myself included. But sadly, there are not many who are strong enough to follow that through to the end. All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way, all kings are born. And in this way, all gods are born. Do not believe in me yet, Hirako Shinji. For now, I shall slowly teach you who the god is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that."

I waited for a minute, but he didn't say anything else. I let out a sigh. That the lord. What a egomaniacal freak. He must love to hear himself talk because I don't think I've ever heard someone talk as much as Aizen does. Then, he drew his zanpaktou.

"You finally drew your sword, huh? You're quite a slacker. Scared?" Shinji said. He would know. Aizen didn't say anything. "Don't you ignore me. No matter how strong you've gotten, you must have some misgivings. You said it 100 years ago. I didn't open my heart to you. I didn't give you any information. And I didn't try to get to know you. As a result, you know nothing about my zanpaktou's abilities. Just to let you know, Aizen, if you think your Kyouka Suigetsu is the only zanpaktou of completely controlling a person's senses, you're dead wrong." Shinji held his sword out in front himself. "Collapse, Sakanade."

Light flared and the next thing I knew, Shinji's sword had transformed. His blade had five circles and another circle had formed at the base of hilt with his hand in the middle. Interesting. Then, I smelled something beautiful, like roses and lavender.

"What an interesting looking sword," Aizen said.

"Oh, stop. I'm not going to let you borrow it," Shinji said.

"Although, I don't feel as though anything has particularly changed. Perhaps I heard you wrong when you said 'It controls the senses'?"

"What are you talking about? It's changing already," Shinji said. Then he smiled and started sniffing the air. "Hmmm… what's this…? Isn't that a lovely smell?" Aizen's eyes widened. "Holding your breath won't do you any good at this point. Welcome, to the inverted world."

I looked around and screamed. I was upside down. I was upside down and mid-air. Shinji and Aizen looked over at me. Shinji sweat dropped and slapped his hand over his face.

Aizen blinked. "It would seem I'm not the only one you didn't tell your zanpaktou abilities to."

Shinji looked back at Aizen, but directed at me, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm a little busy right now. Just hang out there until I'm done."

"Ha ha. Fine, do what you gotta do!"

He said to Aizen, "This is Sakanade's power. It reverses the opponent's sense of up and down and left and right. It's similar to one of those falling block puzzle traps. Neat, huh? Well, I don't suppose you play games or anything, right?" He launched himself at Aizen.

Aizen smiled. "Interesting indeed. Everything is backwards, up and down, left and right, and front and back, as well. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" The smile left his face as blood sprayed from his arm.

"Apparently you _didn't_ notice. Left and right, up and down, front and back are all reversed. But at the same time, your vision as well as the direction you're cut from are also reversed. Can you fight when up and down, left and right, front and back, and the direction you take damage from are all mixed up inside your head? No, you can't; nobody can. The stronger you are, the more used you are to combat. The more likely your body is to react only to what you see!" Shinji aimed his sword at Aizen and missed.

"Oh? And here I was intrigued but it's nothing more than an optical illusion. It's vastly different from my power, which controls all of the five senses. Your power is nothing once your opponent grows accustomed to it. It's a children's game, Hirako Shinji."

Finally, Sakanade wore off and I found myself right side up. And just in time to see a black hole open up in the sky. Holy flying strawberries! It's Ichigo!


	19. Chapter 19: When in Rome

Chapter 19: When in Rome

Aizen and Ichigo launched into their fight, while the rest of kept our guards up. Mine was especially trained on Gin. Every time he wasn't in someone's view, bad things happened; sexually assaulting me; bisecting Hiyori. The man's moral compass broken. At this point, I didn't think the battle could get anymore fucked up. Scratch that; Aizen just turned himself into a condom. Appropriate for someone acting like a dick; he might as well dress like one.

Unfortunately, Ichigo was getting his ass thoroughly handed to him. It wasn't all that surprising. Centuries old shinigami evil overlord vs. sixteen year old who can barely control his own reiatsu. It was a long shot, but still it was a shot and if anyone could beat Aizen, it was Ichigo.

Shinji took my hand and looked at me. I nodded. We joined everyone as they started to form a wall between Ichigo and Aizen. Suicidal? Probably, but like I said, he was our best shot. Aizen was given one of his speeches. Lord, that man loves to hear himself talk. If he wants to be a god, then this group will be more than happy to send him on his way. The world would be a little less evil once he was gone. But that's not how things went.

Aizen seemed to blaze through the first row people, but he paused in front of me. Then, he pulled me so my back was to his front. And with Shinji watching, drew his sword across my neck, slitting my throat.

As I dropped to the Earth, I managed to look up and see Aizen stab Shinji, but not badly enough to kill him. It was the final insult in a long and ugly fight that had been going on since before I was born. Killing me and making him watch. Keeping Shinji alive to live with the pain of losing me.

I hit the ground and whatever breath was left in my body got knocked out. I felt the last of my blood spurt out. I felt everything start to shut down. My eye sight was going dark. I felt my heart beat start to slow down. I couldn't breathe and it was the worst feeling in the world. My sight finally went black and I went still. And that was how I died. Alone.

Or that's what I thought. My eyes shot open and I sat up and looked around. I saw my body on the ground. Yep, still dead. I got up and stared at myself. It was weird seeing my body on the ground and knowing that it would never get up again. Then, I looked at my present state. I was sort of transparent with a large sticking out of my chest; nifty. I started pulling at it.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing that?"

I knew that voice from the way my skin crawled. I turned to Gin.

"Why not?"

"It could make you hollowfy faster."

"I've survived it once, I'm sure I could survive again."

He was leaning against a piece of rubble, but his eyes were open and the smile was gone. Pale blue eyes bored into mine. I might've found him attractive if his soul wasn't so rotten.

He shrugged. "True, but I like you as much as you hate me. I'm not willing to take that chance."

He flashed in front of me and grabbed the back of my head. He brought the hilt of his zanpaktou down and stamped it on my forehead. He let me go and stepped back. Then, he was gone. Probably off to join his lord and master.

Yellow light bloomed out from underneath me. I started to sink.

"Rei!" I heard Shinji yell.

I turned my head and saw him running toward me.

"What's happening?"

"Konso. You're being sent to Soul Society."

He was on his knees outside of the circle, but it was like he could touch me.

I gave him my biggest smile. "I love you! I'll see you soon!"

He looked scared. "You don't know that."

"What?" I said as my head went under.

And then, nothing.

Author's note: I just want to thank everyone for sticking with the story, even though, it took forever. But it's not over yet. Stay tuned for a sequel! :D


End file.
